Laurel Lance
Dinah Laurel Lance '''is the daughter of Quentin Lance and the original Canary, Dinah Drake. Despite her parents' wishes, Laurel became the '''Black Canary, a member of the Justice League, hand-to-hand combat instructor for the Team, and a member of Team Arrow. History Early Life Dinah Laurel Lance was born to Quentin Lance and his wife, Dinah. Laurel grew up surrounded by her mother’s teammates, the Justice Society of America and by the GCPD (both of her parents were detectives). Crime fighting was in her blood and from an early age Laurel expressed an interest in becoming a vigilante like her mother. Dinah and Quentin made it clear from early on that Laurel was to never put on a mask. Eventually, Dinah retired from crime fighting in order to raise Laurel and her younger sister, Sara. However, Laurel still stuck around the JSA as her godfather, Ted Grant trained her and her sister to defend themselves. When Laurel was thirteen, her family relocated across the country to Star City. Her parents got jobs at the SCPD and her father was promoted, allowing the family to have enough money to roll Laurel in the prestigious Papp Academy. It was there that Laurel first met Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn. However, the three were far from friends. Laurel wasn’t a fan of their troublemaker ways and stayed clear, despite the fact that both boys had an obvious crush on her. Her sister, on the other hand, fit right in with them and the three became thick as thieves. Laurel wasn’t a fan of Sara’s choices and the two continue to grow apart. Eventually, Laurel gained a scholarship to Ivy University. Just before graduation, Laurel got a phone call informing her that Sara had gone to party with Oliver on his family yacht. The boat crashed and their was no signs of survivors. Unable to abandon her family, Laurel returned to Star City to a broken home. Her parents divorced after her father drowned himself in a bottle and her mother returned to Gotham. Laurel eventually came up with idea to become a detective like her father, but her father pulled strings to reject her from the police academy in order to keep her off the streets. The two grew apart and Laurel eventually became a private investigator, gaining a reputation for exposing the city’s worst and most corrupt, often recklessly throwing herself in danger. At some point, Laurel reconnected with Tommy Merlyn and the two bonded over their loss. The two began a physical relationship, with Laurel being oblivious to the deep feelings Tommy had for her. Oliver Queen's Return In October of 2012, Laurel was investigating Adam Hunt for her friend, lawyer Johanna de la Vega. Laurel followed Hunt's bodyguard to a bar where he met up with friends. After several drinks, Drakon began to discuss Hunt's activities before he realized Laurel was listening. The men grabbed her and Laurel beat them unconscious before fleeing. Laurel returned to her apartment and turned on the tv, seeing a news report confirmed that Oliver Queen had been found alive on the island of Lian Yu in the China Sea. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Team Arrow Members Category:Metahumans